


教学事故 (花青)

by Wanhualittlegirl



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 13:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanhualittlegirl/pseuds/Wanhualittlegirl
Summary: 就方青砚一整天喊着老师~老师~忍不住写出来的黄色废料ooc，现代师生，女装(好激那种)注意:花是花舞剑！这篇方，娇到炸开！反正一个字甜！甜到蛀牙那种！上头了，跟亲友说了半天，我亲友说没有粮，这就快乐制假肉！我是真的想离开古风的星球。写词醉太酸了，要冷静一下下篇来个户外直播事故3.0 yeah~
Relationships: 花青





	教学事故 (花青)

  


「花....花老师」

操，这什么鬼！

「进来就进来，你搞什么？方青砚.....」不是有钥匙吗？还要自己开门。

花舞剑想不到提早放工回家了，准备一个快乐看看剧，打打游戏都会被人缠着。

方青砚又闹什么事？

看到少年表皮没什么伤，正正常常一个好苗子才松口气。

还以为又和人打架哭哭唧唧要找自己呢。

「今天，老师好温柔啊~怎么不先骂我？」方青砚熟练的把鞋子收到旁边的鞋柜，走进洗手间就洗个手，他知花舞剑在某方面洁癖的很。

呼~换衣服lu~

捡起刚刚买回来的宝贝，小盆栽心里一乐，就当给你个惊喜。

有点短....还可以吧，方青砚红通通的打量自己一眼，还凑合。

花舞剑应该喜欢粉粉的。

听到浴室门一开，一阵草莓甜味袭人，空中叮当响个不停，花舞剑甚至头也没抬，问着「洗澡去了？顺便把衣服放在洗衣机里。」

「老师啊~小方早放好了啊~」方青砚故意把语调拉长，跑到男人身后，圈着脖子，看他打游戏。

刚刚洗完澡的少年不但一阵香甜的果味，花舞剑还感受到那阵阵热腾的水气迎上自己身上，耳边都是细小的银玲声。小手在自己身上摸索着，小朋友的小心思，大人一眼就看穿了，甚至早在他开门的时候，就看见他的狐狸尾巴了。

「GAME OVER，老师打输了，不看看我嘛？」

「不看.....」

甚至不用去看，已经猜到方青砚气的通红，气乎乎的傻样，就故意搁着他，看看他下一步。

打扮了半天，怎知喜欢的人眼尾也没看自己一跟，小盆栽有点蔫了。

「看看我呗，花老师啊！你为什么不理我呢。」死缠着，就不信不理。

盆栽百无聊赖的依着爱人，突然脑光一闪，小手摸索到衣领处，开始帮人扒衣服了，乐兮兮的还摸了把那腰身，夠劲。

「我说方青砚你.....操！你又搞什么鬼？」

「不喜欢吗？」

少年含羞带怯的湿漉漉的凝视着自己，毛绒绒的喵耳朵，一身根本遮不了什么的粉色水手服，草莓印花裙子短的漏了半个圆润的屁股出来，颈间还带了个铃铛，响个不停.....

说是不喜欢绝对是假的，花舞剑脑子里一片空白，最后闪出个疑问，这是扮的猫儿吗？

还挺符合人设的，喜欢爪人。

少年莞尔一笑，还摆了个动作，看到自己老师强装作淡定，耳朵却红的暴露了他的慌乱，忍不住更乐了，只要自己不尴尬，尬的就是别人。

方青砚把他手上的手机一拋，迎面坐上去，沖上去就往喉结咬一口，引得男人闷哼一声，

「明天还要上班，注意点.....」

听得这样的默许，小盆栽乐了，偷偷吮吸了一个小红印，留下标记才说，

「好的，学生知道了~」

啧，坏心眼多得很，花舞剑也没怎么管，就看他的作。

少年亲完了，便转移自己目的地，似是调戏人似的，方青砚偏偏不直接亲上，就要一点一点的啄了啄那张对自己苛刻的薄唇。

老师很有耐心的想看看自己学生可以搞出什么花样，就躺在沙发上，让他表演。

像是啄够了，少年一亮牙就咬住那亲得水润润的唇，似是用力过猛听到人嘶一声，忍不住松口一看，哎呦还好没破皮，傻乐的摸一摸，

「老师嘴皮很薄啊，怪不得骂我不带重样的~」

跟傻子计较什么，花舞剑继续忍着。

少年见他没反应，忍不住心里反了个白眼，真会憋！脸上却还是笑盈盈的，继续加深那个吻，摩挲、舔舐、啃咬，舌尖撬开牙关，让男人和自己纠缠一起。

方青砚特别喜欢接吻，沉醉于那个唇齿相依的依偎感，身体酥软酥软的，缺氧的感觉让自己陶醉，快乐安详，暖洋洋的，一句话巴适得很~

见到少年根本不会中断，呼吸都急了，看似快窒息，花舞剑才主动分开，忍不住笑了，

「傻子，还不会接吻....」

傻子正在趴在老师胸口上喘气，听到那震耳的心跳声，莫名有点安逸~哼哼唧唧的

「那学生等老师教我啊~」

若是刚刚还有点挑逗，玩乐的心思，现在方青砚有点压抑不住，想来真的。

还是年轻啊方青砚.....

小手不轻不重的隔着裤子揉了揉那物，「老师~你怎么对学生硬了？」

看到花舞剑没什么反应只是深深得盯着自己，方青砚心想，cnmd来操我啊。

但为了人设，方青砚还是甜甜的笑了笑，然后熟练的把男人的裤子给脱出来，看到那熟悉的小兄弟，夸张的说一句「老师的jb真的好大啊~」自己听到，方青砚也觉得阴阳怪气，欠打，可是花舞剑还是没有什么反应，没有骂自己，就好不习惯。

方青砚啊方青砚，为什么喜欢挨骂啊！

别想那么多了，起手便撸起！边撸边又开始念着自己在黄文里看过的台词，「老师~你棱角分明的jb顶得学生好疼啊~小方手也红了~」

这句成功逗笑了花舞剑。

「笑他....笑瘫倒了嘛~老师啊~为什么笑小方了~」方青砚听到噗嗤一声，有点老羞成怒，硬把tmd吞回肚子里，继续阴阳怪气恶心道。

怎知这些根本恶心不到花舞剑，年长者忍不住笑得更疯了，可爱死了，忍不住扯了扯那猫耳，赶紧帮自家猫顺个毛，戏还想看呢~

「噗嗤~没事，继续吧....草莓小方」

猫咪应是炸毛了，被这么一激，就一口咬上那逗猫棒，似是很珍惜着自己的玩具，他没有直接用牙去咬上去，怕是会弄坏，小心翼翼的舔着，舔得渍渍有声，把玩具都糊满了口水才安心的看了看主人，像是要讨个赞赏，可是主人根本没有夸夸他，还把猫咪训了顿，要他含着。

小猫咪又有什么能耐呢，只好含着吐吞着，只是吞吐了不一会儿，便不想玩了。

「噢？学生可以偷懒的吗？」

花舞剑扶着少年的头，只是顺了顺毛，忍着把他压下抵到深处的欲望，看到方青砚背后有一个东西搖来摇去，心里一惑，伸手去扯，发现一扯让少年差点含不住自己，嗯哈了一声，水涟涟半嗔半怒的盯着自己，便知何物了。

忍不住拉了少许出来，那贪吃的小嘴又吞进去，来回几次，己见少年汗湿透了衣服，贴在青涩的身体上勾出瘦削的腰身，娇气连连，口涎从嘴角滑出淌湿胸前一滩。

「啧，就这么贪玩吗？」

少年随便嗯嗯呜呜当回了自己的老师，继续吞吐着，时不时照顾着那前端的小孔，来几个深喉就是想它快点射。

但它没射，自己就快射了，花舞剑似是知道那是什么玩意，有意无意的扯着，本来身体早准备好承欢了，偏偏贪玩想闹一闹，就被人反欺负一场，这样若有若无的拉扯着，时刻提醒自己后穴还夹着个东西，本来是想助兴的，现在变成折腾，小玩意不粗不小，偏生止不了痒，这么一扯一缩，就差点让自己高潮。

口已经酸了，后穴更酸软，骨头酥麻了根本提不起劲，只可以哼哼嗯嗯的。

花舞剑心想，还真挺像个猫儿，娇气的很。

就在听到少年喘息渐深，皮肤也变得粉红，便深挺几下抵到那慌乱的喉咙，手直接不客气的一拉，和方青砚一起高潮。

「呜~CNM个花舞剑.....」

看到少年爽得哭了出来，脸上都是白浊，吐了个舌头出来探气，淫绯得很还半呼气半骂着自己，心更痒了，伸手的把软趴在地上的人抱在怀里哄着，

「开个玩笑，别哭了，别哭了.....」

「我才没有....哭」

都成这样子了，方青砚还不服气反驳着。

花舞剑边帮人擦眼泪边擦了满脸的白浊，正想抛时，发现还有一物，尾巴早被沾湿了，还留着那令人闲想的水光。

「你还要带不？」花舞剑不清少年喜不喜欢这玩意，挑出来就问。

「不带了不带了」怕是会让人误会，方青砚补充一句「但不要丢了....」

哦~意思下次还要带。

见花舞剑似要收拾东西，完场了，小盆栽似是有点按耐不住，

「花老师~就这就下课了~我还没有听你课」方青砚有点不满，临尾还说了句「我刚刚只是交作业了，你怎么不讲课。」

「让你歇会儿，你也不要？」花舞剑觉得这个学生有点意思，忍不住把手托住那丰满的臀肉上一捏。

「没穿内裤？」想不到一摸就是那白嫩的肉，花舞剑有点恋恋不舍摩挲着那果冻般Q软的软肉，叹着还真的年青气盛。

「穿了的....」被这么一挑逗，难免让方青砚有点难耐，前端又兴奋的探头了，被布料抵着，根本压了一头，少年哼唧唧的就想让人抚慰着。

「哼~花老师，教快点嘛~」呼吸有点急了，方青砚忍不住挪挪屁股，在那物递上到那干燥而温热的掌心里，顶弄着。

「你....你这不会勒着吗？」掌心滚烫，不知是什么蹭着自己，用手摸索一下，便想到什么似的，哑言了，这是女式内裤吧？还是蕾丝款的.....

「那不就是等着老师帮我脱啊~」少年就圈着身前男人的颈，依偎着，似是不想动了，慵懒的呼着气。

「抬起一点....」

「啧，老师啊.....」方青砚暗笑，顺着那脖子摸到那手臂再牵上骨感分明的手指，带着老师往半腰间一放。

花舞剑摸到那蝴蝶结才明白了方青砚玩什么，往那绳尾一拉，粉色的蕾丝丁字裤便掉下来了，细看还有不少粘稠的液体，

「这不勒人吗？」

「老师闭嘴行不？」屁话，就是勒得慌才叫你脱的啊，cnmd没有情趣，方青砚忍不住反了个白眼，但还是继续道，

「嗯~可勒得疼了，老师帮我看看呗。」说完，还把裙子给掀起，让人一睹里面的春色。

一看到里面的「春色」，花舞剑忍不住有点气了，「你真tmd是sb吧，方青砚，你老师没教你这样会勒断的吗？」

「我生物不就是你教的么~」

想不到，方青砚还真给自己层层的惊喜，不过惊更多。

可怜的小方青砚和他的肉丸好兄弟被条丝带绑了个蝴蝶结，憋得红红紫紫，一副要吐不吐的样子。

一解绑，就吐了老师一手也是。

「嘿嘿，送给老师的礼物~」方青砚看到老师满手白浊也不太好意思了，只好尬笑了声。

花舞剑不想忍了，顺着白浊就往那早被尾巴折腾的熟红的小穴一带，根本不用任何扩张已经准备好了，热情的吸吮自己几根手指，贪婪的像是想把所有也吞进来，肉水淋漓的，渍渍有声，

「方青砚，你还......真是个人才」

少年被抽插得意乱情迷，发出一声比一声还要娇的吟声，身体随着下身手指的速度摇曳生姿，叮铃作响，

「嗯唔~老师不喜欢吗？」

「你....你你不知分寸....又要我善后」

那就是喜欢喽，少年打从内心的啧了声。

「嗯，哈~老师怎么还没开始讲课啊~小方小方好急啊，想学习老师的技术啦~」

cnmd，这么多年还是这么会憋，方青砚忍不住暗骂声，要不是有东西顶着腰，还真以为不举了。

「老师！搞快点啊！」

花舞剑看到少年躁了，忍不住笑了，却没有如他所愿，只是继续用指甲在摩挲那娇嫩的肠肉，引得少年一颤一抖的，快要坚持不住了，还搁这老师老师的喊。

「十七，展示一下上次学了什么.....」

「cnm」尽是再有玩心的方青砚也忍不住暗骂花舞剑是个sb了，就演！

「嗯？」

「这就去！」

不喜欢动是吧？花舞剑。

方青砚一扶着那硬物就冲冲的坐上去，直抵到底，生理泪水顺着下巴滴在身上，也不是痛就空虚半天的家伙，一下吃饱了，有点撑！爽得差点倒在了男人身上，只可以呼着气。

那像是把胃也顶穿了，满足的后穴忍不住立刻缠着那不速之客来玩，听到花舞剑也闷哼了声，心里平衡了。

自损一千，损敌七百不亏。

「呼~花.....花老师哼~怎么样啊。」像是讨赞扬般，学生湿漉漉的看着自己，眼中似是带有星尘隐隐中却有丝挑衅。

「不...不太咋滴。」

话没有说完，方青砚就撑着自己的肩骑乘着，性器被一汪春泉包圍，像是有无数张小嘴吮吸着，偏生想勾了你的命。

少年动作很大胆，每次都几乎要把性器完全吐出来只留龟头在内，然后一口气坐到最深，花舞剑甚至感受到那媚肉一拉一吞的形态，每次吐出来都来都恋恋不舍的，一坐下去又缠在一起了。

几个开合，方青砚累的喘不上气，发丝粘上自己面颊上，好几粒豆大的汗水滚到花舞剑身上，呼吸乱七八糟的，看到花舞剑还是比较淡定的，自己却狼狈不堪，只可以抖着腿上落着，就有点委屈。

「cnmd ，老师嗯~啊...我不..嗝~不想动了....可以听课了嘛~」

方青砚话也不想说了，腰枝越晃越慢，终倒在男人身上呼气，像是猫儿呼噜呼噜的，花舞剑见得有趣又吧啦一下那个耳朵，被家猫一袭咬在肩膀上。

「啧，好了好了，听课吧.....」

方青砚想不到花舞剑没有喷自己，反而亲了自己鼻尖，一下又不自在了，

「老师，你今天好温柔啊」

花舞剑忍不住感叹着，sb就是sb，在床上还是傻呼呼的，自己也不想骂人了，拱着那被润滑液沾得滑腻的翘臀，三两步就爬楼梯想把人抱到卧室里，至少空间大点，免得客厅磕碰到什么又要自己善后。

几步楼梯让方青砚觉得过了一万年，一步一抵进，好几次蹭着那点，忍不住呼出甜腻的喘息，自己听到也觉得羞，一跌一挺的总觉得自己都觉得快掉下去了，凌空感让他更敏感了，全心全意感受着那性器的动作，被挺弄得泪涟涟，只好像个树熊宝宝抱紧着。

「不会摔着你的。」

「啧~哼，几步楼梯也这么慢嘛.....」

终被放到柔软的床上了，才松一口气。

花舞剑看到那衣服就有点头疼，问了问还在安定情绪的小朋友，

「你这衣服怎么脱啊」

「不脱！」

怎知随口一问，少年反应这么大，不脱就不脱呗，最多一会儿顺便洗上。

「快点快点快点，老师啊~」

「什么快点？」花舞剑想逗逗猫咪，迟迟没有动作，反问着。

「就.....快点操小方吧」方青砚自暴自弃的捂脸了。

毕竟是自己教了几年的学生看到少年急的要命，就差直白告诉自己想要挨肏，便不犹豫什么了，直接抽插着。

肉穴被性器一次一次的操弄着，似急似慢，穴口都是糊成不成样子的白浆，可怜的只可以吞吐着那在自己体内横行的刃器。

方青砚被操得忘我，红著脸支离破碎的喘息着，似是每个深挺也能憋出他一个甜糯的娇吟，快感令他失去了羞耻心，喊得越来越大声。

满室都是他放浪的呻吟和响脆的铃声，淫秽不堪入耳。

情欲染红了双眼，黑不溜秋的眼在吊着花舞剑，舌头半伸似是鱼儿缺水想得到更多的氧气。

花舞剑忍不住低头吻着自己的学生，把他所有喘息，娇吟都堵在嘴里，没有深究，只是挑逗那香舌一圈，见它都笨呼呼不会动了才作罢，一边操弄着人一边转移營地。

胸前艳色根本遮不住，单薄的布料不知被口涎还是香汗沾湿了，两点异色突凸在眼前，幸好没有自己想像中的那玩意，想来该是怕疼吧。也不管什么就伏下头继续亲着，

乳头被黏湿的嘴巴隔着衣物一口含住，糯湿的舌头在少年的乳尖上灵活地勾弄，牙齿偶尔闭合，在娇嫩的乳肉上来回地磨，让方青砚情不自禁地微微发颤。

「嗯哈~cnm啊.....」敏感点被这么挑逗着，方青砚根本失去所有讨价还价的能力，乳尖的痒意，后穴的快感都化为电流转过全身，脑海发白着，手无力的想抵着老师的胸膛，脚不知什么时候摆成一个难以置信的姿势，好让老师更深入教学，让学生补充更多知识点。

「呜草~花...舞剑别了别了~」

「学生不会说脏话的.....」花舞剑忍不住逗一逗，被人一爪才收心，继续自己的教学节奏。

少年似是被快感迫得崩溃了，花舞剑才放过那双舔得红溜溜的乳珠，牵着他的手轻吻着那指缝，极致的温柔和穴里的粗暴根本不成正比，体温急升，后穴似是着火了被拍打的难受。

终迫得少年哭唧唧的唤了声「花...花嗝~老师，放过小方吧~」

才深挺几回在那紧缩的媚肉里灌上灼热的精液。

床单一塌糊涂，少年还嘤咛着不肯让老师出去，「呼~唉，花老师啊，就不能拖个堂呗？」

「嗯嗯，你喜欢的就好了」

方青砚被这句逗得乐了半天，「花老师，今天好温柔啊，小方好快乐」

「嗯？」

「也好舒服~」

**Author's Note:**

> 写完了，还想搞个保健室play，反正这句老师我听得硬了


End file.
